Who Do You Choose, Me or Her?
by Luna Andrea Lilly
Summary: Oz, Alice, Ada dan Gil adalah teman masa kecil. Kehidupan mereka normal-normal saja sampai suatu saat Oz harus memilih diantara Echo atau Alice, dan Gil yang menyukai Ada tetapi ia sudah berpacaran dengan Elliot. Bagaimana kisah perjuangan mereka? Oke, saya gak pintar bikin summary (bocah newbie) Mind to RnR? ( )


_**Who do You Choose, Me or Her?**_

**Summary : **Oz, Alice, Ada dan Gil adalah teman masa kecil. Kehidupan mereka normal-normal saja sampai suatu saat Oz harus memilih diantara Echo atau Alice, dan Gil yang menyukai Ada tetapi ia sudah berpacaran dengan Elliot. Bagaimana kisah perjuangan mereka? Oke, saya gak pintar bikin summary (bocah newbie) Mind to RnR? (_ _)

**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts bukan punya saya dan saya hanya meminjam nama karakternya saja, Pandora Hearts milik Jun Mochizuki

**A/N : **Ini fan fiction pertama saya jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan (saya masih bocah"-_-a)

**Pairing : **OzLice, GilDa

**Slight : **EchOz, ElliAda, BreAron

"blablabla" : berbicara biasa

"_blablabla" _: berbicara dalam hati, tulisan, atau telefon

"**blablabla' **: kata-kata yang ditekankan

Read and Review minna (_ _)

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Alice Baskerville, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang dilahirkan oleh pasangan Oswald dan Lacie Baskerville pada tanggal 20 Juli. Alice memiliki rambut panjang selutut berwarna coklat dan juga memiliki mata yang berwarna sama dengan ayahnya Oswald, yaitu warna violet. Walaupun Alice sangat cantik tetapi ia sangatlah **tomboy **dan **kasar** sehingga banyak yang menjauhinya. Alice hanya mempunyai sedikit teman yaiu, Sharon Rainsworth, Gilbert Nightray (sepupunya), Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville (sepupunya juga), Xerxes Break, Vincent Nightray, Ada Vessalius, dan Oz Vessalius. Hanya mereka teman-teman Alice, sedangkan sisanya memilih untuk memusuhinya. Echo Nightray, dia satu-satunya murid yang lebih memilih untuk tidak berteman dengan Alice atau memusuhinya. Echo itu anaknya selalu menyendiri, tak banyak orang mengenalnya. Kini, Alice duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA Pandora.

Alice pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 11 B, yang tak lain adalah kelasnya sendiri. Ia sengaja dating 1 jam lebih awal karena ia ingin menulis buku diary-nya dengan tenang. Kemudian ia pun mulai membuka pintu kelasnya, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang tertidur di meja paling pojok bagian kiri._ "Aneh, biasanya jam segini belum ada orang…" _batin Alice dalam hati. Alice pun memilih tempat di sebelah laki-laki itu, kemudian ia duduk dan mulai menulis diary-nya yang dari tadi ada dalam genggamanya.

_-12 Februari 2013, Senin…_

_Hari ini ayah pergi ke Sabrie karena urusan bisnis. Ayah pergi selama satu minggu, sedangkan Ibu pergi ke tempat nenek karena nenek sakit. Karena perjalanan ke tempat nenek jauh jadi Ibu diperkirakan pulang pada hari Jum'at. Memang aku sekarang di rumah sendiri, tetapi aku berencana untuk mengajak sahabat-sahabatku untuk menginap di rumahku. Semoga saja mereka bisa karena di rumah sangat sepi…_

_-Sekian dulu dariku Tuan Diary (_ _)_

"Huffft…" Alice mengela nafasnya sambil menutup buku itu. "Nggh… Oh, ternyata kau Alice…" kata seseorang kepada Alice. "HUWAAA SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Alice karena terkejut. "Uh…Ini Aku Oz, dari tadi aku tidur di sini" balasnya sambil meregangkan badannya. "Oooh, kau membuatku kaget saja Oz" kata Alice. _"Sialan, kenapa harus Oz sih?! Gawat jika aku terus berduaan dengannya bisa-bisa jantungku meledak!" _teriak Alice histeris dalam hati. Ya, memang akhir akhir ini Alice selalu menghindar dari Oz. Entah kenapa wajah Alice selalu memerah, dan jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar bila berada di dekat Oz. "U-Umm, O-Oz a-aku mmm…Mau k-ke toilet dulu yah, d-dah!" kata Alice sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing dan segera berlari menuju toilet. Tetapi sebelum Alice sempat pergi ke toilet Oz segera menarik pergelangan tangan Alice, dan menariknya menuju pelukanya. "E-eeeh?! O-Oz lepaskan aku!" teriak Alice sambil memberontaknya. Bukannya melepaskan, Oz malah makin mempererat pelukanya pada Alice. "Kau kenapa sih Alice, kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku?" bisik Oz pelan di telinga Alice. "Ba-Baka, aku tidak menghindarimu!" jawab Alice berbohong. "Kau bohong" balas Oz santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alice. "…" Alice pun terdiam. _"Huh, pasrah deh. Aku diam saja ah, pokoknya aku tidak akan mengatakanya pada Oz!" _batin Alice dalam hati. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku aku akan berbuat lebih jauh lhooo" goda Oz sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menghindarimu karena wajahku selalu memerah, dan jantungku selalu berdebar-debar bila berada di dekatmu!" teriak Alice dengan penuh emosi.

**BRAKKK!**

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang didobrak entah oleh….. Vincent! Vincent yang melihat Oz dan Alice berpelukan dengan wajah yang blushing pun langsung pucat. "Oh maaf Oz, Lice…La-lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian, aku tidak akan mengganggu kok! Aku hanya ingin menaruh tas ini saja, permisi…" kata Vincent sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "TUNGGU, INI BUKAN YANG SEPERTI KAU PIKIRKAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Oz dan Alice bersamaan sambil mengejar Vincent.

#Skip time –istirahat-

"Huh, pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh si Isla Yura-sensei itu membuatku gila!" Teriak Oz dengan penuh emosi. "Entah apa yang membuat kepala sekolah kita ini menerimanya sebagai guru, yang dibicarakan olehnya dari tadi hanya ayahmuuuuuu saja! Kalau tidak pasti tentang kemiripan wajahmu dengan ayahmu, Jack Vessalius!" teriak Elliot tidak mau kalah dari Oz. "Memang betul itu Elliot, si sensei **maho **dan **fanatik **terhadap ayahnya Oz itu perlu dibunuh!" balas Gilbert, atau biasa dipanggil Gil. "itu benar! Nilai matematikaku hancur hanya karena dia hanya menceritakan tentang biografi ayahmu Oz!" teriak Sharon. "Sensei gila itu memang harus turun pangkat!" teriak Alice sambil mengunya bekalnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna keperakan sedang melihat mereka dari tadi-oh tidak, lebih tepatnya dia melihat Oz dari kejauhan. "Tuan Oz…" gumam Sang Gadis pemilik mata berwarna keperakan itu. "Mengapa anda begitu baik kepada saya, saya hanya seorang pelayan…" gumamnya lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Pikirannya pun mengingat ingat kejadian kemarin.

#Flashback On –Girl's POV-

Hari ini hujan deras. Aku yang tidak membawa payung hanya bisa berdiri termenung di halte bus ini. Nyona Charlotte pasti marah besar bila saya tidak datang sebelum jam 5. "Kira-kira sekarang jam berapa ya?" kataku sambil berjongkok. "Jam 3.27 nona…" jawab seorang pria. "Eh?" aku pun segera menoleh keatas, seorang pria berpakaian seragam SMA Pandora berambut pirang dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau itu tengah tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku sambil menjawabnya, "terimakasih…". "Sama-sama" balas pria itu. "Kau bersekolah di SMA Pandora ya?" Tanya pria itu. "Ya" jawabku singkat. "Kau mau kuantar? Aku membawa payung" tawar pria itu ramah. "Boleh, terimakasih…" jawabku sambil berdiri. Pria itu membuka payungnya dan meraih tanganku. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanya pria itu. Kemudian dia pun mengajakku pergi makan, belanja, dan pada akhirnya dia mengantarku pulang. "Terimakasih" kataku kepada pria itu. "Tidak masalah" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa aku suka melihat pria itu tersenyum, setiap ia tersenyum wajahku entah kenapa selalu memanas. "Kalau boleh saya tahu siapa nama tuan?" tanyaku. "Namaku… Oz. Oz Vessalius" jawabnya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tuan Oz kepadaku. "Echo, Echo saja" jawabku datar. "Tuan Oz… Kalau boleh saya tahu mengapa Tuan Oz baik sekali terhadap saya?" tanyaku sambil memalinggkan wajahku dari Tuan Oz. "Kita kan **teman**!" jawabnya dengan riang. **DEG!** Teman? Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyatakan Echo sebagai temannya. "Kata **Alice **orang yang murung itu perlu mendapat perhatian lebih, makanya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan"- "**Alice…? **Dia siapanya Tuan Oz?" tanyaku, apa mungkin dia pacar Tuan Oz? Kulihat wajah Tuan Oz yang memerah, apa benar dia pacar Tuan Oz? "Ngggg… Alice itu…" jawabnya canggung, Echo rasa dia pacar Tuan Oz tapi kenapa rasanya sangat tidak enak sekali? Apakah pantas seorang Tuan Oz Vessalius bersanding denganku yang seorang pelayan ini? Ahahaha tentu saja tidak! "Alice orang yang sangat berharga bagiku…" gumam Tuan Oz pelan. "Ah, lu-lupakan saja! Aku ada janji dengan **Alice**, dah Nona Echo!" teriak Tuan Oz dengan wajah yang sangat memerah sambil berlari ditengah hujan dengan payungnya. **Tes! **Setitik air mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu Echo, lupakan saja Tuan Oz! "Hiks… Kenapa aku menangis?!" teriakku sambil menghapus air mataku.

#Flashback Off –Normal POV-

"Echo rasa Echo mulai menyukai Tuan Oz…" Gumam Echo pelan.

~Back to Oz etc…-Gil's POV-

Ada Vessalius. Ya, hanya itu yang kupikirkan dari kemarin. Baiklah aku akui aku memang menyukainya, eh maksudku** MENCINTAINYA sejak berumur 5 tahun! **Khh…Aku, Oz, Ada, dan Alice memang sudah berteman sejak Playgroup. Aku sudah hafal karakter sahabat-sahabatku itu. Oz Si Periang, Ada Si Pemalu, dan Alice Si Tsundere. Sedangkan aku sendiri adalah orang yang segan untuk mengatakan isi hatiku. Aku tahu juga kalau Alice juga senasib denganku, dia sering curhat kepadaku akhir-akhir ini tentang Oz. Yaah dia bilang dia merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku sejak kelas 2 SD. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa itu** cinta**, tetapi dia marah-marah dasar tsundere-_-. Tapi semua orang tahu kalau seorang Ada Vessalius itu….. Sudah mempunyai **PACAR**! Ya, dia mempunyai itu. Setidaknya Alice tidak seperti aku yang telat menyatakan cinta kepada Ada. Andai aku bisa menyatakan cinta lebih cepat daripada Elliot mungkin sekarang aku sudah bersama Ada. Sekarang aku Cuma bisa menunggu. Ya, menunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menunggu Ada putus dengan Elliot. Hahahahaha, aku benar-benar jahat ya? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasiaku ini terkecuali Vince, Xerxes, dan Alice. Vince, adikku itu tidak pernah 'jatuh cinta', Xerxes? Huh, dia sudah pacaran dengan Sharon sejak 5 tahun yang lalu! Yah sepertinya hanya Alice yang bernasib sama denganku walaupun aku lebih parah. Elliot itu murid baru. Dia pindah kesini karena Leo sahabatnya itu sekolah di sini. Andai kau tak ada Elliot. Walaupun aku tahu, akulah yang salah. Entah kenapa Ada menerimanya begitu saja, dasar. Harusnya aku menyatakanya lebih awal dari Elliot. Padahal waktu itu Ada hanya baru mengenalnya selama 2 minggu. Walaupun aku tahu akulah yang bodoh. Aku sudah diberikan kesempatan selama bertahun tahun, tetapi aku malah menyia-nyiakannya. Terkadang aku juga sempat berpikir jika saja Elliot memutuskan Ada, Ada pasti menangis, **dan aku tidak mau melihat Ada menangis.** Melihatnya murung saja aku sudah sedih, apalagi jika dia menangis? Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri. Walaupun begitu aku akan selau menunggu… Menunggu… Dan menunggu….. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Dan jika kesempatan kedua itu datang kepadaku maka **aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu… **Tanpa menunggu lagi aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan sejak dulu, yaitu… "Hei, kok malah bengong sih?" Tanya Ada yang heran melihatku sedari tadi. "Oh, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting yang bahkan Oz pun tidak tahu" jawabku datar. "Oh ya, apa itu?" tanyanya. "Hehehe… Kesempatan kedua" jawabku. " Hah, kok kau jadi ngelantur gini sih? Aaah, sudahlah…" kata Ada. _"Mungkin saat ini kau tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan paham..." _batinku dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

-Oz's POV-

"_Mungkin saat ini pikiranku sedang kacau…"_ batinku dalan hati. **TEEEEET! **Oh, sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku pun segera masuk ke kelas.

#Skip time –pelajaran-

**Pluk! **Sebuah kertas mendarat di kepalaku pada saat pelajaran Rufus-sensei. Ah, aku tahu ini pasti dari Gil. Aku pun membuka bola kertas itu, dan mendapati tulisan,

_Hey Oz, ada apa denganmu? –Gil_

Segera saja aku mengambil pena dan mulai menulis balasan untuknya yaitu,

_Jujur saja aku sedang dilemma nih…T_T –Oz_

Kemudian aku segera meremas remas kertas itu hingga menjadi bola, dan melemparkanya ke arah Gil. Tak lama kemudian datanglah balasan itu darinya yang berisi,

_Ceritakan saja padaku jika kau ada masalah ceritakan saja kepadaku (_')b-Gil_

Kemudian aku pun mulai menulis,

_Hmm… Begini, kau ingat kata-kata Alice kan? 'kalau ada orang yang murung, itu tandanya dia butuh perhatian khusus… Dan asal akau tahu saja sebenarnya sudah lama suka padanya… Dan kau juga tahu Echo kan? Dia suka padaku semenjak aku menghiburnya kemudian, aku ada janji menginap di rumahnya Alice 2 hari lagi, kau juga dapat undanganya kan? Nah, si Echo itu mengajaku ke Taman Bermain 2 hari lagi… Sebenarnya aku mau menolaknya, tetapi aku takut kalau dia terluka bagaimana? Aku kan ngak tega?-Oz_

Kemudian aku segera meremas remas kertas itu lagi, dan melemparkanya ke arah Gil, tetapi nasib sial mungkin menimpaku kali ini kertas itu melesat ke arah….. **Sharon**….. Oh siaaaaaaal! Dia pasti bakal mengirim buku setebal kamus besar bahasa Indonesia yang berisi ceramahnyaTT_TT! Kemudian kulihat Sharon memberikan kertas itu ke Break, dan Break mengopernya ke Elliot, dari Elliot ke Leo, dan dari Leo ke… Oh tidaaaak! Ke Alice! Dan Akhirnya Alice pun membaca kertas lusuh yang berisi surat-suratan antara aku dan Gil dari** awal **sampai **akhir! **Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kawaiii! Yah bukan saatnya blushing seperti ini Oz! Kemudian Alice menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya, dan melemparnya ke arah Gil. Kemudian Gil membalas surat itu, dan melemparnya ke arahku. Aku pun membuka kertas itu dan isinya adalah,

_Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu Oz, jangan sampai kau seperti aku kesempatan itu hanya datang sekali dan kalaupun ada kesempatan kedua kau harus menunggu lama sekali ;)-Gil_

_Aku ngak akan memaafkanmu jika kau memilih bocah mata datar itu Oz! btw temimakasih atas perasaanmu itu, aku juga sama…-Alice_

_Kenapa kau tidak memilih Alice saja Oz? Kau kan menukaiya?-Leo_

_Hei cebol, kalau kau mengikuti kata hatimu aku tidak akan memanggilmu cebol lagi hehehe- Elliot_

_Oz, dengar ya, kau ngak boleh jadi terlalu baik. Dalam hidup itu pasti harus ada yang terluka…-Break_

Kupikir… Mereka semua ada benarnya juga… Terimakasih teman-teman.

#Skip Time 2 days later…–Normal POV-

Oz pergi ke taman bermain yang Echo tentukan, Echo pun bingung melihat baju Oz yang biasa-biasa saja padahal mereka berdua kan mau jalan jalan? "Emm… Maaf Nona Echo tapi aku menyu-ah tidak, aku mencintai Alice…" kata Oz. "Tak apa, Echo bisa mengerti kok Tuan Oz…" Jawab Echo sedih. "Dah Nona Echo, aku mau menginap ke tempat Alice!" teriak Oz berlari meninggalkan Echo.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeee!" teriak Oz keras-keras. "Ya?" terlihat Alice bersama teman-temanya, Sharon, Ada, Gilbert, Break, Vincent, Elliot, dan Leo. Melihat Alice keluar dengan penampilan imut ( rambut diikat samping kanan, memakai baju T-shirt putih yang ada gambar kelinci hitam, dan short pans seperti celana Kag***ne R*n) Oz langsung memeluknya tanpa memperdulikan teman-temanya yang lain. "Alice maukah kau menjadi Istriku?" Tanya Oz langsung to the point. Semua yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung shock berat. "Hah, kukira kau mau bilang, 'Alice maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' eh ternyata?!" teriak Elliot yang benar benar shock berat. "Umm… Ma-mau kok…" jawab Alice sambil blushing. "Kalau begitu…" Oz langsung mencium Alice tepat di bibirnya. "Kau harus memakai ini…" kata Oz sambil tersenyum senang, dan menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. "Uuuh, O-Oz?!" Alice yang masih shock tentu saja tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Oh ya, Oz kau merestui hubunganku dengan Ada tidak?" Tanya seseorang dengan malu-malu. "Hah, Gil? Sejak kapan kau…?" Tanya Oz. "Sebenarnya Elliot kan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Ada, supaya Gil mau nembak Ada…" jawab Leo. "Oooh, begitu… tentu saja kurestui kalian hehehe…" kata Oz. "Jadi, kalian kapan menikahnya?" Tanya Sharon. "Ya tentu saja setelah lulus!" Jawab Oz sambil mencium Alice di bibir lagi.

.

.

.

END?

A/N

Sumpah, demi kejelekanya muka Isla Yura fic ini gajeeeeeee T_T. Please review dan kritikanya minna (_ _). Jangan di flame ya, soalnya nanti saya jadi trauma… Dan ini First fict saya yang dibuat dari jam 12 siang sampai jam 10 malam. Gomen kalau ada yang tidak berkenan (_ _)

The, Vocalovers


End file.
